Tomb Raider: The Rise of Orochimaru
by naruhina pwns
Summary: Naruto and Hinata use a forbidden sealing jutsu to stop Orochimaru, which put all three Shinobi in a comatose state. Soon the battle will continue. A power greedy villain reawakens Orochimaru. Watch as Lara hepls Nauto and Hinata to destroy Orochimaru
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Blast you Uzumaki!" Shouted Orochimaru as he panted heavily. The Village of Konohagakure burned around the small group of shinobi. War had come to Konoha for the last time and it had come in the form of a joint alliance between the Otogakarure with it's leader, the snake sanin Orochimaru and the remains of the S-Ranked shinobi organization Akatsuki. In a spectacular battle, the shinobi of Konoha had fought bravely to the end, but in the end the loss of life, both shinobi and civilian was catastrophic. In the end though it had taken Kakashi and Gai opening all eight Celestial Gates to defeat Zetsu and Kisame.

After a fierce sharingan battle Sasuke Uchiha managed to seal Madara Uchiha with his Susano. Soon it was down to Tsunade and her two apprentices Uchiha Sakura and Uzumaki Hinata and the remaining Konoha 12 to fight Orochimaru and weaken him. Everyone stepped back as the sixth Hokage; Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki approached Orochimaru and said "This is the end for you Orochimaru and the end of your reign of terror for the world." The snake sanin laughed and said "Have you forgotten that I can't be killed?" Naruto looked down at him and said "No, in fact I wasn't going to kill you, instead we're going to seal you away so that you will never again stain the world with your vileness." Naruto turned to Hinata and said "Are ready Hinata-Chan to use that jutsu?" She replied "Yes, Naruto-Kun, I am."

Sakura screeched "You idiot, what are you thinking?" as Tsunade said "Are you sure you want to go through with this Brat?" and Sasuke said "Dobe you do know that if you go through with this you may have to go through all this again" as he gestures to the burning village. The blonde hokage said as he and Hinata walked over to Orchimaru "That is why I designed this technique to include Hinata so that if he is ever awoken, we will be there to stop him." He and Hinata interlaced their fingers as he said 'Good night you guys." and the two began to form hand seals with their interlocked hands: Rat, Dog, Bird, Dragon, Monkey, Rabbit, Snake, Boar, Ram, Horse, Ox, Tiger, "Forbidden Secret Technique: Partial reaper death Seal." The two said simultaneously. As a cold wind began to blow as Sakura and Ino Began to cry as Rock Lee Shouted **"Yosh, No other flames of youth shall ever shine brighter than yours, this I swear on my own Flames of Youth!" **as tears cascaded out of his eyes. "Good Luck Idiot." Said Kiba as Shino fell to his knee's and sobbed. Neji stood firm as he said "Farewell Naruto and Hinata-Sama and thank you for showing me that I can change my fate and that I can forge my own destiny." They all stared as a set of hands appeared from Naruto's and Hinata's stomachs entered Orochimaru who screamed "CURSE YOU UZUMAKI, I SHALL HAVE MY VEGENCE!" Tsunade and Sasuke both said "Goodbye Brat/Dobe." Shikamaru muttered "Troublesome" as tears fell from his eyes. Tenten sobbed as Neji held her as Choji sniffled and finally began to water fall like Lee. There was a flash of light and it was over as Naruto's, Hinata's, and Orochimaru's bodies collapsed.

Two days later

The cold wind blew through the empty blood stained streets as a long line of mourners snaked their way up and into the Hokage Monument. At the front, carried by their closes friends Naruto's and Hinata's bodies were carried into a specially designed chamber in the middle of the monument and placed side by side in the middle of the chamber at the foot of a fifteen foot statue of the Nine Tailed Fox that was surrounded by the equally high statues of the eight lesser Biju and at their feet stood life size. Statues of their containers. When the pall bearers had exited the chamber the Fifth Hokage and the Fourth Kazekage sealed the chamber as Sasuke performed a jutsu that made the chamber a vacuum and made it airtight. Ten statues that stood in columns of two, five on the left side of entrance and five on the right side that was to stand guard over the entrance for all eternity.

Then they exited the monument and sealed it up as well as placed thousands of seals that would keep even a tailed beast out. Then the village remains was emptied for the final time and the Kazekage used the swamp of the overlord to bury the village and the Hokage Monument so that none may ever disturb the resting place of the two lovers that sacrificed themselves for their precious ones. Meanwhile at an unknown mountain location located inside temple designed for the burial of the snake sanin, a horde of purple snakes placed the container that held Orochimaru's body inside a chamber that held a fifteen story high statue of a snake. This tomb was sealed by the snakes who hoped that their master would never again be awakened. On the entrance a warning was placed that warned people to never open the temple or the tomb inside or the world would be doomed.

Unfortunately this warning would not be heeded for the lust of power that men has cannot be restrained or tamed.

This was the Omega and the Alpha.

The end of one story and the beginning of another.


	2. Chapter 2: The Temple

Chapter 1

The wind howled as the group of three wound their way through a labyrinth of snow and ice. Two were bundled up so tight that they could hardly move as they trekked through the snow. The third one had only a thick brown cloak on over a tight gray body suit and a pair of red tinted goggles. The group was going to investigate the recent discovery of a supposed Japanese temple in the Himalayan's deepest recesses. If it was true, then it would open up a whole new world for archeologists and bring about new questions about how far the great samurai army actually marched. This had been enough to catch the attention of the cloaked person. If one was to look closely enough one would get a glimpse of two 9mm pistols on the person's slim figure. Her attention was called by the leader of their group. She walked though the snow like it was butter as she made her over to where the guide was at. He spoke in his native language, which to any regular person would sound like gibberish, but to her it was as clear as crystal. "The temple is over there." He said. She looked down to see that it was indeed a Japanese temple. She smirked and thanked the guides for leading her and paid them. As they started back she sat her pack on the ground and pulled out a nylon rope. The temple was located in a five story five story high ravine.

She only had 16,000 meters of rope, so she looked for cracks and crevices to use as hand and foot holds. She looped the rope around her shoulder and lowered herself over the edge and began to climb down the cliff face. Thirty minutes later she looked over her shoulder and peered down to check the remaining distance and saw that she was still a ways from the nearest outcropping. She continued on until she could feel the wind begin to pick up, forcing her to halt and press herself against the cliff face to keep from being blown off of her precarious position and once it died down she resumed her climb. When she reached the outcropping she was not surprised to find that it was only big enough for her to kneel on. She looked over the edge and judged that it was far enough to repel, so she set the anchor and secured the rope to it and clipped the other end to her harness and leapt backwards off the outcropping

After twenty minutes of leaping down she found her feet touching solid rock and disengaged her harness. After she had taken the harness off she turned and faced the entrance to the temple looked up at the columns that supported the roof and raised an eyebrow. She walked up to one and ran her hand across the surface as she looked at the area where the snow had been removed. "Interesting." Underneath the ice was a Japanese kanji. She bought out a camera and snapped a digital shot of it and stowed the camera away. She turned to the entrance and whipped off her and goggles to reveal a slender face with brown eyes and framed by brown hair that was done up in ponytail. On her back was a shotgun and a cable launcher. Her legs had a pair of Uzis strapped to them and in her left boot was a concealed hunting knife. Lara croft, daughter Lord Raven had croft had seen plenty of supernatural things and fought over half of them, meaning that she was ready for anything this temple would throw at her. Lara walked calmly through the stone entrance, her hands hanging loosely near her pistols as she looked at the walls. They had the usual drawings of the Japanese gods and fantastic battles, until she came to one that instead of a god, there was a painting of a giant blonde fox with nine tails and blue eyes. Beside it was a pale nine tailed fox with nine tails and pupil less lavender eyes. In another picture it showed the two foxes battling a giant snake. She took several pictures of the drawings and continued on through the passageway. She stopped at an intersection that split off in two directions. One seemed to lead deeper into the temple, while the other led to what seemed to be a chamber where the Japanese worshipped their gods and so forth. She decided to check the first one and see where it led and check the other room on her way out.

She started down the first path and had only been walking only a few minutes when she heard a click, then a familiar thunk, and looked to her sides to see a slopping surface she sighed and started to run as she looked over her shoulder and saw a boulder heading strait for her. She sweat dropped as she sped up and looked forward and frowned, there was a large wooden door ahead that was just large enough for her to go through, the problem was, that it looked like it was sliding downwards to trap and it would be too low for her to sprint through. So, she did the only thing she could do, she head dived through the small space and rolled to her feet just as the door slammed shut. She turned to find herself facing enormous canyon that seemed to go on forever and in the middle was a stone platform supported by a single column that hung from the ceiling of the chamber. On the far edge of the platform stood what looked like an altar that was lit by a thin beam of light that seemed to come from a hole in the ceiling. A thin walkway stretched across the abyss ton the platform. Lara kneeled and scrutinized the ground, checking for any trip wires, stones, ect… and found nothing. She placed a foot on the bridge and held it there and waited as she eyed the abyss below her. She then started to cautiously cross the bridge and kept her hands near her pistols, ready incase giant spiders dropped down or bats decided to flock her. After several minutes she made it the platform and walked around it to the altar. On it was a scroll with a strange spiraling symbol she had never seen before. She looked around to check for any last traps and slowly picked it up and blew the dust off. As soon as the dust settled she saw something written in kanji that read:

Do not disturb the two lovers

Or

Great tribulation will follow…

The rest was blurred and couldn't be discerned. As she was slowly and gently stored the scroll in her bag, she failed to see the spot where it had laid glow until it was too late, for she noticed just as the platform jerked, throwing her to the ground. "Oh, great." She thought as she heard a low rumbling sound and dust rained down on her. She turned and was about to dash across the walkway when she heard a** "CRACK".** She looked up to see a chunk of rock plummeting strait for the middle of the bridge. A quick glance told her she wouldn't make halfway across before it would hit. **"CRASH"** The chunk continued on down the abyss, leaving a gap the size of an American stretch Limousine. Another glance told her the gap was too large to jump even if she had a running start. She looked up to see cracks forming in the ceiling above as she reached back and unholstered the cable launcher from her back and loaded it with a cable thick enough to support her weight. She looked up to look for area that didn't look like it would break. She aimed and fired just as another chunk took out the back half of the platform where the scroll's display had sat. **"WHOOSH"** The cable buried itself in the ceiling as the entire room began to shake and a crack ran down the column supporting the platform. She walked back as far as she could and ran forwards to the edge. When she felt her foot touch the edge, he leapt just as the platform broke free and plummeted into the bottomless canyon. She soared though the air like a bird, the rope as the only thing that kept her from falling to her doom. As the other edge approached she disengaged the cable, letting the momentum carry her to the edge. She landed roughly and rolled into the door as the room chamber around her fell into the abyss. She felt a rumbling feeling through the stone door, her eyes widened as she leapt to the side and almost fell off the ledge as the boulder from earlier somehow broke though the wall as the ledge started to shake, so she did what any other smart person would've done, she ran. The cave floor heaved upwards as she ran, causing her to stumble as there was an explosion behind her, then another as pieces of the ceiling fell, She tripped as the ground heaved again, giving her a nasty cut on her left cheek under her eye, but she jumped up and continued on. As she was running she felt a surge of heat behind her. She looked behind her to see a wall of flame shooting strait for her. Ahead she could see the exit, only the walls and columns were collapsing, fast. She pushed every bit of energy she had into her legs and did a swan dive through the collapsing entrance just as a final explosion sent her fly even farther than she had anticipated, causing her land hard in the cool snow. As she activated the homing beacon on her chronometer, she thought "well that was easy" as she blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

The warm sea breeze ruffled the loose black hair of the American business man as he sipped his sweet Sake and looked over at the man in front of him. The man wore rugged khaki shorts and a light brown vest over a dirty white sleeveless T-Shirt. "So you want to pay me to look for and bring a scroll that will then tell you where a tomb is that holds a power that you will use to destroy the U.S government, thus allowing you to take charge, right?" the business man nodded his head and smiled. "That is correct Yamanchis Uchiach-san." Eric Edwardson looked over at the native born Japanese man who had accepted the offer to help him, though at a great price. "So when do I start?" asked Yamanchis. Eric looked at him and said "Now." Yamanchis stood and said "Well if you'll excuse me."

The raven haired man hailed a cab and gave directions to his hotel, telling the driver to make it quick. As the cab rushed through town Yamanchis mulled over his new job. Edwardson had hired him because he was the best at what he did, raiding tombs and finding supposedly lost treasures. He sighed as he rubbed his eyes and thought "I'm going to need some help with this, but who should I go to?" The answer came to him as he walked into his room. "I'll go to her and convince her to help me." He thought as he pulled out a glass and poured himself some coke as he sat in a recliner and fell asleep.

Eric Edwardson smirked as his limo pulled away from the spa where his new "employee" had just left. He pulled out a cell and dialed his banker, telling him to transfer the needed amount to the tomb raider's account. He then called his flight crew to tell them to prep his private jet. "Soon the greatest armed forces will be in my control and then the world will be mine." He pulled out a bottle of Sake and poured some into his glass and as he did he laughed and thought "Soon this world will be mine, the pieces are falling into place and no one can stop me."

Yamanchis awoke in a cold sweat. "That was some dream." He thought as he pulled out his laptop and went strait to the internet to begin his research. It was a habit that he had developed over time. He always researched the item he had been hired to locate. After a couple of minutes he leaned back and sighed as he reached for and grabbed his bottle Sake and drank some. All that he could find on the name Orochimaru was two paragraph legend of how the man had discovered a way to extend his life and of his downfall at the hands of two great warriors. He thought

"I think its time that I contacted her."

He thought as he sat up and put away his computer. He went and paid for his room and hailed a cab. He directed it to take him to the airport. He bought a one way ticket to England and boarded the plane. After he had taken his seat he pulled up his wireless connection and called her house. After several rings a female voice said "hello, who is this?" Yamanchis replied

"Yamanchis."

A\N chpt length will vary as will updates


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

The sun rose on the snow covered mountain top as it lay like a fine powder. The air was quiet, peaceful due to a rare let up in the blizzard like winds. The peace was then broken as the large Blackhawk tore through the calm air in search of its prey. The craft's IR picked up a heat signature. The pilot was directed to hover, then to slowly descend into the canyon where the lone heat signature was located. "Once again, your love for adventure and danger has stranded you in a forsaken area of the world." Thought Gen. Leen Hernandez as the chopper slowly descended into a cloud like vale that covered the top half of canyon. Hernandez ran a scarred hand through his short red hair as he peered out of the port only to see the cliff face. "Why Lara do you do this sort of stuff. Most English ladies with the wealth that you possess just spends their money and sips tea all day."

Lara crawled out of her make-shift tent when she heard the sound of a helicopter from above. Since there were no winds to keep the clouds moving, a pale grey vale blocked the sun's light reaching the lower areas of the canyon. She emerged from her tent just as a large Blackhawk descended like a bird of prey and alighted several feet from her camp fire, the backwash from the rotating blades causing the flames to flicker and finally to go out. The side slid open to reveal her old Mexican friend Leen Hernandez of the 501st marine chopper division A.K.A the "Frozen Black Angels" The division was dedicated solely to locating and retrieving the many thrill seekers that dared to hike the icy peaks of the Tibetan mountain range. Hernandez climbed out of the Blackhawk and rushed over to her. "How was you vacation Lara?" he said as he came up to her. "Real nice. The sun felt real good before the winds stopped and I even bought a souvenir." She pulled out the scroll and showed it to him. He took it and gently turned it to se the spiral and the faded warning. "Any pictures?" Lara replied "Of course, what's a vacation without photos."

The chopper roared through the skies as Lara examined the photos closer. She noticed that the two foxes were trying to kill the snake, but every time they landed a killing blow, the snake would shed its skin and fight on. In the background sat what looked like a mountain with six faces carved into it. The last photo showed a pair of hands reaching through the two foxes and entering into the snake who was pinned beneath the two foxes as it writhed beneath them. "Hernandez, what do you make of these pictures?" The Mexican looked through them and shrugged as he said "Probably a great battle with two nations against a larger nation or it could be two friends, possibly lovers fighting and defeating a great and evil warrior." At this Lara went over the pictures again with these new thoughts.

**. . . . . .**

Yamanchis looked over at his partner, Maria de Livita as she brushed a strand of dark blond hair out of her emerald green eyes. He had just explained his latest job to her and was waiting for her response. The warm tropical air blew in the scent of the Mediterranean as she finally responded "I think I may be able to help to you. I recognize the name, though I will need some time, my suggestion would be to start looking in Japan. The name is related to a Japanese legend about to lovers who died to defeat him. Ask around and try to find out the location of the two lover's tomb, for it may hold the key that you are searching for." She sipped the last of her champagne and stood up to leave and as she did she said that she would contact him if she found anything.

Maria took a cab to the hotel that she was staying at and hurried to her room. She quickly went over the room, checking for bugs, then she went over to her laptop and activated her video feed system. A man in a black business suit sat with his face covered with shadows. "Report Agent Veritus." She replied "Sir, target has been identified as Eric Edwardson and I have confirmed that he is indeed after the abilities of the one known as Orochimaru." The figure shifted forward as he said "What do you know about this man?" She replied "Not much sir, only what my contact has told me so far." The faceless man shifted again and said "Very well, keep us informed. I have to inform our friends in the FBI and the CIA in America as well as our friends in France, Spain, and Japan of this new development."

**. . . . . .**

Yamanchis looked up at the screen that read the different flights. There was no strait flights to Japan. The quickest flight was from Italy to Paris to Tokyo. "_Maybe I should charter a private flight_." He wanted to get to Japan as soon as possible to start searching for the tomb.

**. . . . . .**

Eric Edwardson looked out the window of his condo and sipped his seltzer water as he mulled over his next step. "Now, to find the tomb of the Biju Containers, which should be in the tomb of the two lovers." He turned and went over to his computer and began to finalize his plans.

**. . . . . .**

The wind howled as the cloaked figures stood before the ruins of the collapsed temple entrance. The wind blew the hood off of one of the figures and blew her shoulder length blond hair out of her face. "Oh, no." She thought as her partner pushed his black shades up onto his nose. "We should Hokage-Sama of this,"

**. . . . . .**

A\N: I appreciate those who have added this FanFic to their Update lists. To me this says a lot more than a review ever does, but I would like to hear your thoughts in the form of reviews, so please leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

The sun set over Croft Manor as the personal Government helicopter alighted on the main lawn. Three men in non-descript black suits stepped off of the chopper and made their way to the main door and knocked on it, It opened to reveal a wrinkled old man. "May I help you young men?" The one in the middle said "We're here to speak with Lady Croft." The one on the left said "Is she home?" The butler shook his head and said "I'm sorry, sirs, but the Miss is not home right now." "I see, when she does have her contact us." The butler waited until the helicopter had gone and closed the door as he did he turned and activated a secret switch. He watched as a panel of the wall under the stair well slid open revealing a secret passage. He shuffled through it and closed it as he made his way into a large aquarium. He made his way to a section of wall that had pictures of lady croft with her father hanging on it and activated another door that led into the miss's computer and research room. Lara sat at a computer watching as it scanned the scroll that she had obtained, waiting for the machine to decipher the ancient text. "Has the unwanted trespassers left?" The replied as he shuffled over to the tea set "Yes Lara." He shook his head as he thought "Why can't they leave Lara alone." Lara continued to watch as the scan began to translate bits and pieces of the text. Several kanji were translated into English. Three were translated as: Kyubi, jinchuuriki, Uzumaki, Hyuga, Konohagakure, and Orochimaru.

**. . . . . .**

Lavender eyes with no pupils scanned the English manor and watched as its two residents went to bed. The veins around them sank back into the face of the woman as she motioned for her two teammates to move in. The radio in her ears whispered "Hana-san, we are in position." Hana Hyuga softly gave the command to move in. Three figures moved through the night air faster than the security cameras could track. "Careful guys, this one is an expert with this world's modern weaponry." She received a chorus of "Yes Hana-san"

Alarna Hatake brushed her silver hair out of her eyes and muttered "Sharingan." As she activated her bloodline and silently picked the lock to the back door and slid in. Using chakra, she used the walls and ceiling to avoid the laser alarms and the pressure alarms. She walked over to the thief's room, stopping to wait for her two teammates.

Elania Jean Uchiha brushed her raven colored hair as the moon light reflected off her emerald eyes. This was her first mission away from the village. She stuck to the wall and walked to the window only to find it locked. "Bear, Ox, Dog, Rat: Wind Style: Razor Chakra slicing Jutsu." She watched as chakra collected around her hand shaped itself into a blade that extended slightly from her fingertips. She made a slicing motion towards the window and watched as the chakra sliced through the wooden frame and cut the lock. She slid the window open silently and slipped in.

**. . . . . .**

Lara's eyes fluttered slightly as she rolled over and continued to sleep; only she was no longer asleep. Her fine tuned senses warning her that she wasn't alone. She groaned, rubbed her eyes and sat up. She stood and walked into the restroom and did her business, all the while waiting for the sensation to go away. She walked over to her sink and turned the water faucet on and as she turned the nozzle all the way on which triggered two things. 1) All the doors locked down silently and two caused a hidden panel to appear in her sink that hid two pistols. She took them and put them inside her nightgown and walked out.

Alarna started when she heard their target groan and saw her get up, and then relaxed as she went into the restroom. She heard the sink turn on for a minute then quit. She tensed again as Lara walked underneath and went down stairs, only stopping on the last step to turn off the alarms and walked out of sight into the hallway and into the kitchen.

Lara filled the glass with water as she mulled over her thoughts and downed it. She had definitely sensed several intruders, but what she couldn't was where they were.

Alarna sensed Hana behind her as Hana said "What's the target up to?" Alarna explained that she was in the kitchen getting a cup of water. "I see, make sure she heads back to her room, and then take care of her while we retrieve the scroll."

Lara listened to the exchanged words and thought "So they're after the scroll." The one thing she couldn't figure out was how they were hanging and walking on **Her Walls and Ceiling**. A plan came into mind as she turned the lights off and went back to her room and turned off the lights in her room.

Alarna waited several minutes after the lights went off and to her breathing "Good, she's asleep. Now to punish her for disturbing the forbidden scroll." She crept into the room and made her way down to the side of the bed and slid her Katana out of the sheath. She raised it and brought it down in a silvery blur. She heard the sound ripping fabric as her sword sank into the bundle of sheets. She whipped the covers off to find a pile of pillows, "What!" She thought as she felt piece of cold metal poke her in the back of her neck. She went to make the Ram hand seal to shunshin away, only to feel the cold metal push into her neck.

"Not so fast."

A/N Please leave a review or two. I am getting another NaruHina fanfic ready for posting.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Alarna felt her arms being twisted behind her and being bound by some sort of metallic restraints. "Now then, who are you and why are you after the scroll?" Alarna replied with venom in her voice "As if you don't know thief!" Lara raised an eye brow at this. "What did I steal from you and your friends?" "The sacred scroll that our village has been guarding for centuries."

Hana looked up as Elania walked up and asked "Where's Alarna?" Hana looked slightly worried and asked "You haven't heard from her either?" Elania shook her head no. "Last time I saw her was before we split up." Said Elania as Hana finally found the switch to open the hidden panel with her Byakugan. "Elania, stand guard while I retrieve the scroll." Elania said Hai as Hana vanished into the dark passage.

Lara pushed Alarna to the bedroom door and said "Now then, we are going downstairs so you can introduce me to your friends. No sudden moves and no sounds."

Elania heard a sound from behind and turned to see Alarna at the top of the stairs. "Alarna, about time. Where have you been? Did you take care of the thief?" Alarna was silent. "Hello, anyone there?" Alarna still didn't say anything. "What! You gone Gaara on me or something?" Elania started up the stairs when Alarna slumped to the floor unconscious to reveal a brown haired woman with a pair of pistols aimed at Elania. Elania froze as Lara said "Who are you and why are trespassing in my house?"

Hana opened the second passage into the computer room and entered. The screen flashed a message as a electronic voice said "Scroll deciphering 95% complete" Hana looked around for the scroll as the voice said "Scroll deciphering 96% complete." She noticed a round platform that was emitting a bright blue light. She walked over to it as the voice said "Scroll deciphering 97% Complete." On it was the scroll. It sat there as beam of blue light crisscrossed over it "Scroll deciphering 98% complete." She reached a hand towards the scroll only to jerk it back as a energy flares up and shocks her. "Hm" she thought as she went through several hand seals. "Ninja Art: Shadow Hand Infiltration Jutsu." She slowly moved her hands to the energy field as the electronic voice intoned "Scroll deciphering 99%" Her hand moved past the shield and gently wrapped around the scroll as the screen flashed a "Scan Complete." As the voice said "Scroll deciphering 100% complete. Now displaying translated text." As the screen flashed and English characters appeared, Hana placed the scroll in her Jonin vest and turned to destroy the computer when she heard an explosion and the room shook. "What the! What is going on up there?" She thought as ran out of the room.

……

Elania leapt as the woman fired her pistols and threw a kunai at her. Lara leapt to the side and fired again as the kunai flew past her. Elania created two clones that charged Lara. Lara swan dived over them and fired at their backs. She rolled as the strange woman sent several shuriken her way. She bent over backwards as the shuriken flew over face.

Elania growled as she charged Lara and threw a fist at her. Lara ducked the fist and elbowed the woman in the stomach, causing her to gasp and leap away. "Rabbit, Dog, Ox, Boar, Rat: Earth style: Earthen Roots Imprisonment Jutsu!" The floor beneath Lara broke open as massive roots sprouted and began to twist around her. Lara sprinted towards a small hole that was quickly closing and head dived through it and fired at the intruder who leapt into the air and landed feet first on the roof and flashed through the Snake, Ram, Monkey, Horse, Tiger hand seals. "Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball Jutsu!" Lara's eyes widened as the woman blew a gigantic ball of fire at her. She jumped sideways to dodge it and fired at the woman as an explosion blew her through her bedroom wall. Darkness overtook her.

……

Elania swore as she felt a burning pain sweep through her left arm as the fire ball technique exploded, destroying half the house. She fell to her knees as Hana's voice said "What the heck happened up here!" Elania stood holding her left arm as Hana appeared and said"What is going on here?" Elania began to bandage the spot where the lead slug had passed through her arm and said "Alarna allowed herself to be taken hostage by the target and was knocked out by the target. I attacked and a fight ensued." She winced as she tightened the bandage and said "For a non-shinobi she sure could fight, I had to use a grand fireball to get her." Hana activated the Byakugan and said "She's alive." "What? How?" exclaimed Elania as she kneeled to check on Alarna. "She must've used the wall to shield herself from most of the explosion."

The pile of debris that Lara was stuck under had pinned her leg. She listened to the conversation as she checked her ammo level. She had managed to hold on to her guns during the explosion. "Two clips left, that's fifty rounds per clip, which is a total one hundred shots left." She thought as she heard footsteps crunching her way. She gripped her pistols as the rubble she was pinned under was lifted away. In a flash her pistols were trained on the two strange women. In that same instant she felt a blade pressed to her neck. Lara rolled he eyes to see Alarna just above her. "Now then, we could talk like civilized people or we can continue this hopeless farce and hope no one dies." Said Hana as Lara looked at her and nodded as she lowered her pistols and said "Why did you break into my house and try to kill me as well as steal from me?"

"Steal from you? We were reclaiming what you stole from us." Growled Alarna. "If you were hoping to gain power from it then we were to kill you." Said Hana. "Power? What power? The only reason I went after it was for the thrill of exploration and add the scroll to my personal artifact collection."

This infuriated Alarna even more as she hissed "so to you it is nothing but a trophy?" Lara just nodded as Alarna leapt for her throat, but was held back by Elania as Hana gave her a look and said "Do that again and I will make sure that Hokage-Sama gives you D-ranked missions for a month." Lara just raised an eye and said "So are you going to kill me or are you going to give me the scroll and leave." Hana looked at her and said "Unfortunately for you neither. We can't leave you with the scroll, but we can't kill you because it raise questions with your government." "So what are we going to do Hana-san?" Asked Elania. Hana Just smirked and did the ram hand seal, "Henge." A puff of smoke covered Hana and when it was gone Lara was just raised her other eye brow as the smoke cleared to reveal …..her. Elania nodded as Alarna smirked.

…**.**

Lara waited at the outside veranda for her MI6 friends. She sipped from a glass of vodka as a man with short black hair in a black business suit and black Shades sat across from her. "So why did your bosses want me for this time?" She asked as the man placed

A brief case in front of her and said "The bosses want you to find and locate a tomb that holds within it a unspeakable power before this man does." He showed her a black and white photo of a man with black hair that was oddly spiked and had black obsidian eyes. "He is infamous tomb raider who will work for who ever with hire him with the most cash."

"What do you need me for?" She asked as he held up another photo of a with loose black hair and blue eyes. "He has been hired by this man, whose name is Eric Edwardson to find the tomb of a one Orochimaru whom legends say discovered a way to live forever but was defeated in battle by two great warriors. He is ruthless and will kill any who get in his way. We have already lost two men who went undercover for us. You are to find this tomb and keep him away from it using any means necessary. The government is willing to pay you well for you cooperation and will give you anything you need to help you stop this man."

Lara drained the last of the vodka and said "No tag-alongs and I want you to help with procuring the funds necessary for the remodeling job I am currently in the middle of."

She stood and left as she said "Oh and by the way I will be doing this the way I normally do my jobs. Solo." And with that she was gone.


End file.
